


chankai imagines

by cuddlypcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Humor??, M/M, one deals with abuse so don't read if its a trigger, some alternate universe, some exo as band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlypcy/pseuds/cuddlypcy
Summary: a series of short chankai imagines





	1. so this is love

**Author's Note:**

> so in this one chanyeol is famous but jongin isn't so it's non-exo fame. i hope you like it!

their hands touch under the table, a rush of warmth flowing through jongin's body following. his boyfriend's hands are always so warm, every time they touch him he's instantly warm. he finds himself always wanting to be touching him. they make eye contact quickly, chanyeol's gentle gaze sending jongin's stomach into a fit of butterflies. he wants nothing more than to grab chanyeol's hand in his and kiss him, but that's a huge risk in front of his management. they seem to be okay with their friendship but considering jongin isn't famous like chanyeol, a relationship is off the table. but they don't have to know what happens when the two alone. the only people that know are them and their loved ones. that's all it needs to be.

"why is jongin here?" chanyeol's manager asks.

"i invited him. he's only in town for a few days," chanyeol replies.

"he shouldn't be hearing our private talks."

"he won't tell anyone."

the managers turn to look at jongin sceptically so he nods.

"i won't," he promises. the manager sighs, obviously not happy about the situation, but starts the meeting anyway.

\---------------------------------------------

once it's over, chanyeol and jongin leave the office building and walk down to chanyeol's car, getting in. when they're sure that everyone's gone and no one is around them, chanyeol turns to look at jongin.

"i've been needing to do this for hours," he barely lets jongin register his words before he leans over and kisses him. jongin sits shocked for a few seconds at the sheer passion of the kiss but eventually calms down and kisses him back.

when chanyeol pulls away, he smiles at jongin with stars in his eyes.

"i love you," he whispers. jongin smiles in response but is unable to find the words to say it back. chanyeol kisses him again, softer this time, cupping his cheek gently, then starts his car and drives away from the office.

the whole way back to chanyeol's house, jongin plays with his fingers, taking the time to study him. there are so many things about chanyeol that he's grown to adore in the past year they've been dating, especially how the former's hands feel in his. his rough, calloused fingers contrast perfectly with jongin's softer ones and he loves the feeling when they rub together. but the thing he loves the most is how happy chanyeol makes him feel. when he touches jongin, when he kisses him, when he tells him he loves him… he just can't explain how he feels. he's the luckiest guy in the world, he knows he is, because he has the honour of being his boyfriend.

"are you okay, love?" chanyeol asks, pulling jongin from his trance. there it is again, that beautiful feeling he gives him.

"i'm okay," he assures him. chanyeol smiles at him so he smiles back, kissing his fingers.

he takes more time to think about everything. he's never felt this way before, he doesn't know how to handle it. for the longest time he didn't have the words to describe the feeling, but recently one thing has come to mind. love. he's never said it to chanyeol, he's never been sure if what he felt was just fan adoration or romantic love. now, there's no way it's the first. he's in love with park chanyeol and there's no going back.

"hey, chanyeol?" he says.

"yes, baby?" chanyeol replies.

"i love you."

the whole car goes silent for a few seconds while chanyeol processes the information, staring at his boyfriend in shock. he lets him know him when the light goes green again and chanyeol starts driving, still in a state of shock and silence.

after a minute has passed, the car stops abruptly when chanyeol pulls over to the side of the road. jongin stares at him in confusion before chanyeol grabs his shirt and pulls him towards him, attaching their lips.

"i love you so much," he whispers into the kiss.

"i love you, more," jongin whispers back.  


_so this is love…_


	2. paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe - No Fame

jongin and his friends make their way up to the top of the arc de triomphe and when they finally get up, jongin can't help the smile that lights up his entire face. he runs to the edge of the lookout and the view takes his breath away, he's never seen anything so amazing.

"it's so beautiful," he whispers.

"it's not the only thing," chanyeol says as he walks up behind jongin and wraps his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"oh, shut up," jongin giggles. he leans back against chanyeol's chest and laces his fingers between chanyeol's

"i'm going to live here some day," he says.

"we're going to live here," chanyeol corrects me.

"how do you know we'll still be together?"

"oh, trust me, we will."

jongin smiles then turns around in his boyfriend's arms and stands up on his toes and kisses him.

"i love you," he says.

"i love _you_ ," chanyeol replies. jongin kisses him again before laying his head on chanyeol's shoulder and burying his head in his neck.

"hey, guys!" baekhyun calls from behind them. chanyeol and jongin turn around and see him holding a camera up to them, the other members behind him. "smile!" the couple smile as he takes a picture then grins at them.

"cute," he teases before running over to kyungsoo and giggling over the picture with him.

"he's so weird, you have a dumb best friend," jongin says.

"he was your friend first," chanyeol reminds jongin, "you're the one who chose to hang out with him."

"you're right, i was an idiot," jongin jokes. chanyeol laughs, his dumb laugh that shows all of his teeth, making jongin smile.

"but if you weren't friends with him, we wouldn't have met and we wouldn't be dating, and life would suck," chanyeol says.

"you're right again."

jongin looks up at him and grins.

"kiss me," he whispers. chanyeol quickly accepted, leaning down closer to jongin and kissing him gently.

"okay lovebirds, i need to steal chanyeol for a minute," baekhyun says, pushing jongin away from chanyeol. jongin giggles while watching baekhyun drag chanyeol away. he looks back at the view but jumps when his best friend appears beside him.

"how's the view?" sehun asks, bumping his shoulder against jongin's.

"breathtaking," he replies.

"but i'm better, right?"

"way better."

sehun chuckled, nudging jongin again.

"it's not too late to date me instead," he whispers jokingly.

"okay, i'll dump chanyeol, give me a minute," jongin whispers back. sehun laughs, poking jongin's cheek

"you're the best," he says. jongin smiles then hears baekhyun call sehun back. he walks away so jongin turns back around, admiring the view again.

a minute later, jongin feels a tap on his shoulder. he turns around and sees chanyeol, surrounded by the other boys and random people, holding a rose. jongin is about to speak, but he gets stopped by chanyeol who puts a finger up to his lips.

"let me do the talking," jongin nods. "i've been thinking of ways to do this and places to do this and i thought that right here, right now is the best time."

"what are you talking about?" jongin asks.

"i said let me talk, god you never listen," chanyeol jokes, making jongin laugh. chanyeol walks closer to jongin, handing him the rose before grabbing his hands.

"jongin, baby, i love you. i love you more than anything in the world and nothing will change that. i'm so glad i met baekhyun all those years ago because without him i wouldn't have met you. i'm beyond thankful for the past 5 years and the 3 of those we've been together. i want to be with you for the rest of my life."

he stops just long enough to get down on one knee. even though jongin knew it was coming, it still surprised him a little.

"jongin, will you marry me?" he asks.

"of course, yes," jongin replies. everyone around them cheers as chanyeol stands up, sliding the ring on jongin's finger. jongin wraps his arms around chanyeol's neck, kissing him gently.

"i love you," he whispers.

"and i love you, baby," chanyeol whispers back. they kiss again then part and make their way over to the other boys who congratulate them. jongin is pulled off to the side and has to endure baekhyun showing him the hundreds of pictures he took of the couple. he looks up at chanyeol and his heart leaps when he sees chanyeol staring at him with a fond gaze in his eyes. he's so in love.

_best vacation ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this!


	3. cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> early morning cuddles

jongin wakes up in the morning, confused as to why his husband chanyeol isn't in their bed. he knows that chanyeol stayed up late last night to finish a composition he'd been working on but he always ended up in bed, no matter how late he was up.

jongin makes his way downstairs and smiles at what he sees in the living room. chanyeol is fast asleep on the couch with the couple's new puppy cuddled up on his chest. it's the cutest thing jongin has ever seen, he is so soft for his husband and puppy. he quickly takes a picture of the two before sitting down beside chanyeol's head, running his fingers through his curly hair.

"chanyeol," he whispers. chanyeol stirs a little, his nose scrunching up as he lets out a puff of air through his mouth, but doesn't wake up. he buries his face further into his sweater and jongin feels his heart thrumming against his ribs with love.

"chanyeol, my love, wake up," he strokes chanyeol's cheek with his thumb, grinning when chanyeol groans at the prospect of opening his eyes. when jongin leans in and kisses him, however, he eagerly kisses back, slowly gaining more consciousness.

"did i sleep on the couch?" he asks when jongin pulls away. the cute stretch that he does and the sound of his croaky morning voice doesn't fail to make jongin fall even more in love with him.

"yeah," he replies. chanyeol moves to sit up but stops when he sees katie, their now awake puppy, on his chest. he smiles at her, cooing gently as he strokes her fur. she sighs happily and snuggles back into his chest, giving his sweater one small lick.

"why didn't you come to bed?" jongin asks.

"i was working on arrangements and stuff and i guess i just fell asleep. it was late," chanyeol replies.

"you're so dedicated to your work," jongin says, chuckling.

"it's what i love."

"not more than me though, right?"

"sure," chanyeol joked, grinning at jongin. jongin rolls his eyes playfully but leans in to kiss chanyeol anyway.

"i'm so glad i married you," jongin teases, getting off the floor. as soon as he's up, katie jumps off of chanyeol and begins to paw at jongin's leg, begging for her breakfast. chanyeol sits up, too, stretching, then holds his arms out to jongin.

"what? you want to be picked up?" he asks.

"i want to cuddle," chanyeol says cutely, pouting in a way he knows jongin can't resist.

"i have to feed the dog," jongin says.

"be quick."

jongin goes into the kitchen and gives katie her food before making his way back to chanyeol, climbing on his lap. chanyeol pushes him down on the couch, lying on him and buries his head in jongin's neck.

"you're such a baby," jongin giggles, playing with chanyeol's hair.

"i like cuddling, sue me," the taller mumbles, his lips tickling jongin's neck. "don't complain, you know you're enjoying this."

"i didn't say i wasn't," jongin replies. he kisses chanyeol's head, massaging his husband's scalp with his fingers.

"that feels good," chanyeol whispers, nuzzling closer into jongin.

"you should curl your hair more often, i really like it," jongin says. chanyeol hums in response, kissing jongin's neck. jongin feels chanyeol's breathing slowing down slightly and he knows he's falling asleep.

"hey, you, don't fall asleep, i have stuff to do," he says, patting chanyeol's back. the latter mumbles something but jongin can't catch it as he trails off, passing out.

"great," jongin groans. katie runs into the room after finishing her food, jumping up on the couch to lie at the couple's feet.

"katie, wake daddy up for me," jongin says. she proceeds to lick chanyeol's leg but it doesn't affect him at all, he stays fast asleep. jongin expected it but he's still (not really) annoyed. he sighs, bored, so he slides his hand into chanyeol's pocket and fishes his phone out. he turns the camera on and holds it up to his face, snapping a selfie of him and chanyeol. he opens chanyeol's instagram app, scrolls through a couple of pictures, then posts the picture of the two of them.

'real__pcy: i didn't marry him to become his pillow 😒'

he watches as the likes and comments roll in, giggling at some. their fans are hilarious; the ones that have accepted their marriage. being two boys, and in the same group, a lot of people were not so supportive of their relationship. especially the ones who preferred jongin with kyungsoo (they're just best friends) and baekhyun and chanyeol (again, just best friends). but he's so thankful for the ones who have realized and accepted their love.

jongin puts chanyeol's phone back in his pocket after a few minutes then turns back to watching his husband sleep, smiling. his husband is the cutest person he's ever met, he feels like the luckiest man in the world to be able to be married to him. he wouldn't want to have it any other way.


	4. drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drunk chanyeol is a cutie

"come dance with me, baby," chanyeol slurrs, grabbing jongin's hands. the two are out at a bar with their friends for baekhyun's 27th birthday and they've only been there for an hour but chanyeol is already drunk off his face.

"no, yeol, you're drunk," jongin says. chanyeol scoffs, throwing an arm around jongin's shoulders.

"i am not drunk," he says.

"you're slurring, you're stumbling and you stink of beer."

"lighten up, babe, have some fun." chanyeol pulls jongin closer to him, linking his arms around his waist, then leans down and kisses him. jongin tries to pull away but chanyeol seems to see it as a challenge, as he usually does, and pulls jongin closer, deepening the kiss. he forces jongin's mouth open with his tongue and slides it into his boyfriend's mouth, curling it with his. jongin gives in for a second, he loves nothing more than the feeling of chanyeol's tongue in his mouth, but when the taste of beer really hits, he pushes him off.

"you need to go home," he says. he grabs chanyeol's hand and pulls him out of the bar, saying goodbye to their friends on the way. jongin lightly shoves chanyeol into his car, ignoring the taller's protests and starts off to his house.

"take me back," chanyeol whines.

"no." he looks over at jongin and pouts but jongin refuses to give in, no matter how soft that pout makes him.

"chanyeol, you're drunk, really drunk. if i don't get you home now, you'll do something stupid. i don't want you to get hurt in any way," jongin says, putting a hand on chanyeol's leg. the latter doesn't listen, though, continuing to groan and whine about wanting to go back.

when the two get to chanyeol's house, chanyeol seems to have forgotten that they were ever at the bar and that he wanted to go back. he's now focused on grabbing jongin's arm and trying to snuggle up against him from the passenger seat. jongin get out of the car first before pulling chanyeol out, huffing when the taller throws all of his weight on him. he drags his boyfriend up to the front door and pushes it open, surprising chanyeol's sister yoora who was in the living room. she takes one look at chanyeol and chuckles, shaking her head fondly.

"he's drunk," she guesses.

"no i'm not, you are!" chanyeol giggles, pointing at her.

"he's drunk," jongin says. yoora rolls her eyes, making jongin chuckle. he pushes chanyeol towards the stairs and up to his room where he immediately plops down on the floor.

"your bed is right behind you, why are you on the floor?" jongin asks, internally smiling at how cute chanyeol looks.

"i thought i was on my bed," he said, patting the floor. he hiccups cutely, looking up at jongin with his big, innocent eyes. jongin sits down opposite him, handing him his pyjamas that he'd grabbed from his bed.

"help me," chanyeol says, lifting his arms up. jongin sighs but lifts chanyeol's shirt over his head, desperately trying to not stare at his cute, pudgy tummy. he slides chanyeol's pyjama shirt on him then helps him stand up, unbuttoning his jeans. jongin feels chanyeol's hands land on his hips and slide down to his lower back so he gives him a stink-eye. "don't get any ideas," he says. he tugs chanyeol's jeans down but doesn't get a chance to pull his pyjama pants on before chanyeol picks him up and tosses him on his bed. he jumps on after him and crawls up to cuddle against jongin's chest.

"chanyeol, put your pants on," jongin says.

"comfortable," chanyeol mumbles, burying his head in my neck. jongin smiles slightly, running his fingers through chanyeol's hair.

"i love you," he says.

"you love me?" chanyeol asks, looking up at jongin.

"of course i love you, i tell you this everyday," jongin says. chanyeol stares at him for a few seconds before bursting out crying.

"woah, why are you crying?" jongin asks, cupping chanyeol's cheeks in his hands. chanyeol doesn't cry around jongin often so he's both worried and extremely confused.

"you love me," chanyeol whispers. he cuddles back into jongin and continues to cry, whispering the same sentence over and over again.

his bedroom door opens and yoora walks in, looking as worried as jongin feels.

"why is he crying?" she asks.

"i told him i love him," jongin replies.

"i thought you'd already told each other that," she says, sounding confused.

"we have. it's probably just because he's drunk. he doesn't know what's going on."

she nods as she leaves the bedroom, chuckling slightly to herself.

"okay, crybaby, time for bed," jongin tells chanyeol. he nudges the taller off of him and climbs off the bed before tucking chanyeol under his covers.

"i'll see you tomorrow," he whispers. he kissed chanyeol's forehead and goes to leave, but chanyeol stops him.

"stay," he says, pouting again.

"i can't, i have to take our friends home tonight," he says. "i can come back, but you'll be asleep."

"come back."

"okay, baby, i'll be back soon."

chanyeol nods as his eyelids drop and it doesn't take long before he's fast asleep. jongin smiles fondly then leaves chanyeol's house and drives back to the club, eagerly waiting to go back to chanyeol.

——

once he's dropped all of their friends home a few hours later, jongin returns to chanyeol's house, walks up to chanyeol's room quietly as his family is asleep, and smiles when he sees that chanyeol's still asleep. he climbs into his bed beside his boyfriend and wraps his arms around him, grinning when chanyeol snuggles into his body heat. he runs his fingers through chanyeol's hair until his eyes close and he falls asleep with his adorable, drunk boyfriend.


	5. cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chanyeol plays with a baby

jongin sits down beside his sister on the couch and looks across the room to see his boyfriend chanyeol sitting on the floor, playing with his little niece. he watches as she shows chanyeol all of her dolls and he acts excited to make her happy.

"look at this one!" she says, handing him her belle doll. belle is her favourite disney princess.

"wow, she's so pretty!" chanyeol says as he takes it from her.

"she thinks you're pretty," she says.

"does she? well, tell her i say thank you," he says. jongin smiles as he sees rahee climb onto chanyeol's lap, leaning back against his chest.

"uncle chanyeol?" she says.

"yes, sweetie?" he replies.

"i love you."

chanyeol looks up at jongin after she says that, grinning widely, and chanyeol feels his heart jump in his chest.

"i love you, too, princess," he says, kissing the back of her head.

"he's good with her," jongin's sister says, pulling his attention away from chanyeol and rahee.

"he is," jongin agrees.

"he's going to be a good dad," she says. jongin gives her a 'what are you on about?' look and she just chuckles.

"oh please, it's obvious you're going to get married and have kids. everyone knows."

jongin blushes madly, turning his head away to look at his feet.

"we've only been a couple for 4 years," he says.

"yes, but you've liked him since your first date 8 years ago. it's going to last," she says. jongin blushes even more and looks back at chanyeol and rahee who are still playing with the dolls. he makes eye contact with chanyeol who waves him over, grinning. he walks over to the two and sits down opposite them, getting rahee's attention.

"rahee, tell her what you said to me," chanyeol says.

"i want to marry chanyeol," rahee says, not taking her eyes off her dolls.

"you do?" jongin asks. she nods so jongin looks up at chanyeol who's still grinning.

"well, how about we get you married right now," he says.

"really?" she asks, excitement lighting up her whole face.

"yeah, let's do it right here."

she nods eagerly then climbs off chanyeol's lap and rushes to jongin.

"we'll go and make you look all pretty then come back down and get you married," jongin tells her. she grabs jongin's hand so he brings her upstairs to put some makeup and a nice dress on her.

when we come back downstairs, jongin sees the living room set up like an altar with chanyeol standing at the end, holding some flowers. jongin smiles at him when he sees rahee's face light up. jongin walks her down to the end of the aisle where chanyeol picks her up, handing her the flowers.

"do you, park chanyeol, take kim rahee to be your wife?" jongin's sister asks, pretending to be serious officiant.

"i do," chanyeol says, winking at rahee.

"and what about you, kim rahee?" she asks. rahee nods, hugging chanyeol tighter.

"i now pronounce you husband and wife," jongin's sister says. jongin claps loudly and chanyeol grins at him.

"give him a kiss, rahee," jongin says. she gives him a huge kiss and he smiles at her before putting her down. she runs off to her mother excitedly so chanyeol walks over to me.

"we can't be together anymore, you're a married man," jongin jokes.

"you're right. i guess it ends here, it was nice being with you," chanyeol says, holding his hand out. jongin shakes it, nodding his head in mock seriousness.

"nice knowing you," he replies. chanyeol chuckles then pulls jongin closer and kisses him.

"i hope she won't remember this when we get married," he whispers.

"she's only 3, she won't," jongin whispers back. "but what makes you so sure we're getting married?"

"we are. some day," chanyeol replies. jongin smiles then kisses him again before letting him go back to rahee to celebrate their marriage. jongin watches the two cuddle up on the couch together and smiles at how cute his favourite people are.


	6. babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jongin and chanyeol do some babysitting

"nini, i'm tired..." jongin hears camilla whine, pouting up at him as she rubs her eyes.

"okay, honey, let's get you to bed," jongin says. he picks her up and smiles as she cuddles into him.

"i'll be right back," he tells his boyfriend chanyeol beside him. the latter nods so jongin takes camilla upstairs, bringing her into her bathroom.

"let's brush your teeth then we can get you into bed," he says. he sits her down on the counter then puts toothpaste on her toothbrush, handing it to her so she can brush her teeth. he takes the time to run the water warm so he can help her wash her face, stopping occasionally to let her spit.

"nini?" camilla asks once she's finished brushing her teeth.

"yes?" jongin asks.

"is he your boyfriend? the one downstairs?" she asks, not remembering how to say chanyeol's name.

"he is." jongin replies.

"do you love him?"

"i do."

"have you kissed him?"

"maybe," he teases, grinning at her. she giggles, squirming away from his poking fingers.

after jongin helps camille wash her face, they walk into her bedroom and she climbs into her bed.

"will you be okay if i go back downstairs?" jongin asks. she nods so he kisses her forehead then turns her light off before going back down to chanyeol. when he walks into the living room, he sees chanyeol cuddled under a blanket on the couch. he feels a warmth spread through his chest at how absolutely adorable he looks.

"you're so cute," he coos. chanyeol looks up at him and smiles, holding the blanket open.

"cuddle me."

jongin can't find a way to say no, not like he wants to anyway, so he walks over, climbing on the couch with his boyfriend. chanyeol pulls him to him, his back against the taller's chest, and wraps both of them up in the blanket. chanyeol lays his head on jongin's shoulder and nuzzles his head into the side of his neck.

"i've missed this so much," he whispers.

"so have i," jongin replies. it's been so hard for jongin to not be with chanyeol all the time. having a boyfriend who lives in korea and not with him in california is something they knew would be difficult but it's been so much worse than they could ever imagine.

"you know, i'm really proud of you," jongin says, running his fingers through chanyeol's hair.

"why, baby?" chanyeol asks.

"you learnt english so quickly and you're so good at it," jongin replies. he feels chanyeol smile against his neck, followed by light kisses.

"i had to, otherwise we can't talk," chanyeol says. jongin turns to look at his boyfriend and immediately chanyeol captures his lips with his. their sweet kiss lasts for a few seconds before chanyeol pulls away, kissing jongin's nose gently.

"i love you," he whispers, pressing his lips to jongin's forehead.

"i love you more," jongin whispers back. he places his hand on chanyeol's cheek and strokes it, looking into his eyes that were watching him lovingly. he runs his thumb over the taller's bottom lip, smiling when he kisses it.

"can you stay longer?" he asks. chanyeol's smile drops slightly and it makes jongin's heart ache. he hates when chanyeol's beautiful smile fades.

"i wish i could, but i have to go back in a few days," he replies.

"i don't want you to go." jongin cups chanyeol's cheek again and the latter nuzzles into it, closing his eyes.

"if i could, i would stay with you forever, but i have a job," he says.

"i know, but i'm gonna miss you so much."

"i'm going to miss you, too." chanyeol sighs as he runs his finger along jongin's bottom lip. "one day i'll find a job and move here so we can get married and start our lives together. i don't know how long it will be but it will happen eventually, i promise you." he presses his lips to jongin's and kisses him deeply, moving their lips together.

jongin pulls away after about a minute and cuddles back into chanyeol, burying his face in the taller's neck. he takes a deep breath through his nose and smiles when chanyeol's cologne fills his senses. he's always loved the cologne his boyfriend uses. he feels chanyeol's arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer before he kisses his forehead. the two spend the rest of the night cuddled up on the couch, just enjoying each other's company, and jongin was so happy.


	7. happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chanyeol makes jongin happy

"so, jongin, your fans all want to ask you one question; why are you dating park chanyeol?" jongin takes the time to think about the question, smiling at all the cute memories that come to his mind.

_the first time they met…_

"oh gosh, i'm so sorry!" jongin squeaks as his cart rams into another coming in his direction.

"don't be, it's okay. no harm done," the person pushing the cart says. jongin looks up at the familiar voice and smiles when he sees park chanyeol, an idol from the same company as him.

"hey, i know you, you're kim jongin, right?" chanyeol asks.

"i am, and you're park chanyeol," jongin says. chanyeol nods, grinning at jongin.

"well, jongin, i should probably get going, but i'll see you around," he says. he bows at jongin before walking past, luckily missing the blush that formed on jongin's cheeks at the interaction. jongin's always thought that chanyeol's cute but seeing him up close, he really is cute.

_the confession…_

jongin hears a knock on his door so he walks over and opens it, only to have a bouquet of flowers shoved in his face. when he takes them from the mystery hand, he looks around for who'd given them to him, but the person was already gone. confused, but a little intrigued, jongin shuts the door, going back into his living room to look at the flowers. he notices a card sticking out so he picks it off and turns it over, smiling at what's written inside.

**_hi, jongin!_ **

**__**

**__**

**_i've wanted to do this for a while now and i finally worked up the courage to. i remember hearing in one of your interviews that you love pink roses so i bought you some as a way to confess my feelings for you. i've liked you as an artist and person for years, but since we officially met 2 months ago, i haven't been able to get you out of my head. i would love to take you out on a date if you would let me. text me and let me know if you would be interested._**

****

__

_**park chanyeol :)** _

jongin leans back against the couch, grinning and hugging the flowers to his chest. he's definitely going to text him.

_their first date…_

chanyeol and jongin walk silently along the river, enjoying each other's company on the quiet night.

"i'm happy you agreed to a date," chanyeol says, smiling at jongin.

"i'm happy you confessed. i've been wanting this for months now, too," jongin replies. chanyeol's smile widens, then jongin feels his warm hand slide into his. he smiles to himself before lacing their fingers together.

the rest of the night was spent walking, talking and laughing and jongin couldn't have imagined anything better.

_when chanyeol asked jongin to be his boyfriend…_

chanyeol's best friend baekhyun grabs jongin's shoulders and starts leading him somewhere, making sure the blindfold tied around jongin's eyes is secure along the way.

"what's this all about?" he asks.

"sh, no questions," baekhyun says. jongin rolls my eyes but goes along with it. he's come to trust chanyeol's friends so he knows it won't be a bad surprise.

baekhyun finally stops them after a few minutes then allows jongin to take the blindfold off. once he has, and his eyes have adjusted, he sees that they're in chanyeol's backyard and chanyeol's standing there with a tux on, surrounded by fairy lights.

"what's this?" jongin asks.

"something i've been meaning to do for a while," chanyeol replies. he walks closer to jongin and takes his hands in his, smiling at him.

"jongin, going on dates with you for the past few months has been amazing, but i think it's time something changes," he says.

"what do you mean?" jongin asks. he's scared, has chanyeol gotten over him already? is their relationship not going to continue?

"i mean, i would very much like it if you would become my official boyfriend," chanyeol says. jongin stares at him in shock for a few seconds, taking in what he said, then breaks out into a wide grin.

"i would love to," he says. chanyeol smiles widely then starts jumping up and down, cheering loudly. jongin giggles at his childishness but it's cut short when chanyeol runs to him and squishes him in a hug. he smiles and hugs him back, enjoying their first hug as boyfriends.

_their first kiss & first i love you… _

chanyeol and jongin are lying on the latter's bed, spending time together on their 6 month anniversary, when suddenly chanyeol turns to jongin.

"baby?" he asks.

"yeah, babe?" jongin replies. chanyeol takes a deep breath then smiles, putting his hand on jongin's cheek.

"i love you," he whispers. jongin's heart leaps in his chest at the words he's been wanting to hear for months.

"oh, yeol, i love you, too," i whisper back. chanyeol grins at him before slowly starting to lean in, closing the distance between their faces. their lips meet in the middle and, as cliché as it might sound, he feels fireworks erupt in his stomach. their first kiss and first "i love you" in the same day. he couldn't have asked for anything better.

he hears the interviewer call his name, and at that point, he realizes he's been thinking for too long.

"jongin? do you have an answer?" she asks. he smiles at her before nodding, thinking of chanyeol and only chanyeol.

"he makes me happy."


	8. clingy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chanyeol's a clingy boyfriend

"alright, yeol, i'm leaving!" jongin calls through the house.

"where are you going?" chanyeol asks, running down the stairs towards his boyfriend.

"moonkyu and i are hanging out," jongin replies.

"can i come?" chanyeol asks.

"we kind of planned for it to be just us. i'm sorry, but i'll be back in a few hours." jongin stands up on his toes and wraps his arms around chanyeol's neck, standing on his toes to kiss chanyeol. he lets go after a second then slides his shoes on and turns to leave.

"don't leave me alone," chanyeol whines, giving jongin his best aegyo.

"you'll be fine, you're a big boy now," jongin laughs, ruffling his boyfriend's hair. "i'll be back at 2. we're just going to lunch to catch up because he's been so busy."

"but what if you get in trouble? i should be there to protect you," chanyeol insists. jongin shakes his head, smiling slightly at the elder's lame reason.

"i won't get into trouble, i can handle myself." chanyeol pouts cutely so jongin cups his hands on his boyfriend's cheeks and makes him look at him.

"i will text you when i get there, and i will text you when i'm on my way home, okay? everything will be fine and i'll be back before you know it," jongin kisses him gently but he pulls away after a second.

"i don't get why i just can't come with you. moonkyu and i get along, it would be fine," he says. jongin sighs, beginning to feel a little annoyed with his boyfriend.

"look, chanyeol, i love you, but i need some time away from you sometimes. we're always together and don't get me wrong, i really love spending time with you, but i haven't seen my friends in a long time. you're a little bit clingy, babe. you're the best boyfriend ever, i'm so glad that we're together, but sometimes your need to constantly be with me can get a little suffocating. i just need some freedom. i'll always come back, but i just need some time to catch up with old friends." chanyeol pulls jongin's hands off his cheeks and looks away, sighing.

"fine, go," he says.

"hey, babe, don't be sad," jongin says.

"i'm not, just go."

chanyeol turns his back to jongin and leaves him to sit on the couch. jongin sighs and walks over to chanyeol, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders.

"i love you," he whispers. chanyeol doesn't respond so jongin just kisses his cheek then leaves the house, already feeling guilty.

——

lunch with moonkyu was great, jongin had a great time seeing him again, but the whole time, the only thing he could think of was chanyeol. he feels so bad about how they left things, so when it's time for him to leave, he can't help but feel kind of happy. he says goodbye to moonkyu before getting into his car and driving back to his and chanyeol's house.

when he arrives, he opens the front door and sees chanyeol sitting on the couch, watching something on tv. he doesn't look at jongin when he walks in so jongin figures he's still upset. he makes his way over and sits down on his lap, forcing him to look at him.

"i'm sorry about how we left things earlier. i didn't mean it when i said you're clingy, you're not. you're just protective and that's what i love about you," he says. chanyeol sighs, lacing their fingers together.

"no, you were right, i am clingy. i hate being away from you for a second, i want to make sure i'm always around to look after you. i'm sorry for being like that. you do need space, and i can accept that." jongin smiles at him before leaning in and kissing him.

"i love you, you know." jongin whispers.

"i know, and i love you," chanyeol replies. the two kiss again then jongin wraps his arms around chanyeol's shoulders.

"i wouldn't mind if you were clingy now," he says. chanyeol grins then pulls jongin into his chest and pins him down on the couch. as chanyeol is nuzzling his face into jongin's neck, the latter knows he never has and never will feel happier. sometimes having a clingy boyfriend is not such a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soft, clingy chanyeol is my absolute favourite! i hope you enjoyed this :)


	9. makeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jongin is chanyeol's makeup artist (and secret boyfriend)

jongin crouches down in front of chanyeol and squirts some foundation on his hand before dabbing it across chanyeol's face with a sponge. he desperately tries to not look right into chanyeol's eyes because he knows if he does, he won't be able to focus on his job. being in a relationship with an idol is hard, but it's even harder seeing as jongin is chanyeol's makeup artist and they're not allowed to have a public relationship. especially considering they're both men.

"jongin," chanyeol whispers, staring at jongin's lips.

"don't," jongin whispers.

"i need to kiss you."

"you can't kiss me."

"i need to kiss you." jongin stares him down but chanyeol just stares back with a soft grin on his face. jongin sighs but can't help the smile that graces his face. he checks the room and when he sees that no one else is around, he quickly pecks chanyeol's lips.

"see, that wasn't so hard, was it?" chanyeol teases.

"you're just lucky no one is around right now," jongin says. he continues on with chanyeol's makeup, trying even more to not get distracted by the latter's eyes on him as people began entering the room for different reasons.

"i like having you as my makeup stylist, i have an excuse to stare at you for a while and not get in trouble," chanyeol says quietly.

"that makes it hard for me though as all i want to do when you do that is climb on your lap and make out with you," jongin mumbles distractedly.

"i wouldn't complain," chanyeol says.

"i bet you wouldn't."

"why don't you do it?" chanyeol's hands move from his thighs up to jongin's hips before landing on the latter's ass, squeezing gently.

"chanyeol," jongin warns.

"calm down, no one's around," chanyeol whispers. he pulls jongin so the latter is straddling his lap and grins up at him.

"i love you," he says.

"i love you, too." jongin replies. he leans closer to kiss chanyeol gently and quickly but chanyeol deepens it, sliding his arms around his boyfriend's waist as his tongue made it's way into his mouth. jongin drops his makeup and tools to the ground as he slides his hands into chanyeol's hair, tangling them with his beautiful pink locks.

"we haven't kissed like this in so long," chanyeol whispers between long kisses.

"because you've been so busy," jongin replies. chanyeol hums in agreement then disconnects their lips to move his mouth down the side of jongin's neck. jongin tilts his head to the side, allowing chanyeol better access to his skin, groaning gently when chanyeol finds his sweet spot.

"found it," chanyeol teases, smirking against jongin's skin.

"shut it," jongin chuckles, rolling his eyes. he pulls chanyeol's head away from his neck and holds it in front of him, squishing his cheeks together.

"you're so cute," he whispers.

"you're cuter," chanyeol mumbles, his voice muffled from his lips being pushed together.

"i love you." jongin kisses chanyeol's puckered lips, but quickly pulls away when he hears a cough at the door.

"uh, chanyeol's on in 10 minutes," chanyeol's manager, baekhyun, said, sounding really uncomfortable.

"shit, okay. thanks baek," jongin says. baekhyun nods, smiling forcefully, then leaves, shutting the door.

"alright, let's finish," jongin says.

once he's done chanyeol's makeup, the latter shoots up out of his chair and throws on his first outfit.

"good luck," jongin says.

"thanks, baby," chanyeol replies. he pecks jongin's lips quickly then rushes out of the room to get set up to go on stage.

"you guys really have to be more careful, nini," chanyeol's stylist, chaeyoung, says.

"i know, but i just can't help it sometimes. he always manages to convince me," jongin chuckles.

"i bet his lips are a great way to do that," chaeyoung teases.

"oh, they are," jongin says, wiggling his eyebrows. he finishes cleaning up the makeup supplies, then he and chaeyoung watch chanyeol's performance from the television in the dressing room.

\---------------------------------------------

when chanyeol stumbles into the dressing room after his performance, he sheds his sweaty clothes and changes back into his sweats.

"are you coming over tonight?" he asks after pulling his hoodie over his head.

"if you want me to," jongin replies.

"i do," chanyeol says.

"then i will." chanyeol smiles and walks over to jongin, leaning in to kiss his nose. he wraps his arms around the latter's waist and buries his head in his neck

"okay, let's go before you fall asleep on me," jongin says, chuckling.

"tired."

"well, the sooner you get home, the sooner you can have a nap."

chanyeol groans but pulls away from jongin and grabs his things. they say goodbye to the rest of chanyeol's team and make their way back to chanyeol's apartment where chanyeol promptly falls asleep on his boyfriend. jongin sighs but there's a smile on his face as he runs his hands through chanyeol's hair to keep him asleep. his boyfriend is the cutest.


	10. pool party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chanyeol and jongin have a pool party

chanyeol and jongin pull up at jongin's friend's house for her party and jongin can tell that chanyeol's really nervous. the latter is visiting jongin in california for the summer and he finally gets to meet some of jongin's friends.

"what if they don't like me?" chanyeol asks.

"they'll love you, baby," jongin replies. he kisses chanyeol quickly then slides his arm around his boyfriend.

"what if they ask me questions that i can't understand?" he asks.

"i'll help you. you can understand and speak english really well, yeol, you are right now. everything will be fine." jongin assures him. chanyeol nods but he still looks unsure.

"stop worrying, okay? i'll be here by your side all day," jongin says.

"promise?" chanyeol asks.

"promise."

"thank you."

"i love you."

"i love you, too." the two kiss again but pull away when they reach the house. they go around to the backyard, per the sign on the front door, and jongin leads chanyeol to the pool area.

"i'm nervous," chanyeol says, tugging on jongin's arm like a small child.

"don't be nervous, baby, everything will be okay," jongin says. he squeezes chanyeol's hand gently, standing up on his toes to kiss his cheek. they reach jongin's friend jess at the pool-side, who's talking to some of their other friends, and she grins, rushing over to them.

"hey, nini!" she says, pulling jongin into a hug.

"hey, jess," jongin replies. jess pulls away from the hug then looks up at chanyeol and jongin can see the actual hearts form in her eyes.

"h-hi," she stutters.

"hello, jess. i'm chanyeol, jongin has told me a lot about you," he says, holding a hand out for jess to shake. jongin watches the two and he can tell that jess has fallen in love with chanyeol within seconds. he doesn't blame her, the same thing happened for jongin, but he can't help but feel a little jealous.

"it's n-nice to meet you." chanyeol smiles at her then introduces himself to the other girls, who have the same reactions as jess.

"see, they love you," jongin whispers in chanyeol's ear.

"a little too much," chanyeol whispers back. jongin giggles, smiling at chanyeol when he grins down at him

"come on, let's swim," jongin says. i pulls his shirt over my head, chuckling when he sees chanyeol checking him out. he's glad the abs were worth all the hard work.

"subtle," jongin chuckles.

"what?" chanyeol asks, confused about the word.

"you're being obvious," jongin explains. chanyeol nods, grinning at his boyfriend.

"you're beautiful," he says. i thanks him and kisses him gently, moving his hands down to squeeze jongin's ass. jongin yelps and smacks chanyeol's chest, rolling his eyes playfully.

"your turn." jongin pulls chanyeol's shirt over his head, tracing his eyes over his body as more and more is revealed.

"you're so sexy," he mumbles, running his fingers over chanyeol's chest and abs. chanyeol lifts jongin's head with his finger and leans down to kiss him sweetly. jongin smiles into the kiss and links his arms behind chanyeol's head, pushing himself closer into his boyfriend's chest. chanyeol deepens the kiss slightly, tilting his head against jongin's and sliding his tongue into his mouth.

"if we do this any longer, i will fuck you right here in this pool," chanyeol whispers, biting jongin's bottom lip and pulling it into his mouth.

"when we get home," jongin says. he winks at chanyeol and the latter smirks back, kissing him again.

"let's swim now." jongin pulls chanyeol over to the pool and grins at him before pushing him in.

"jongin!" chanyeol yells, glaring playfully at his boyfriend.

"i'm sorry, babe," jongin replies

"no you're not," chanyeol says. he swims over to the edge of the pool so jongin sits down and lets chanyeol wrap his arms around his waist. jongin wraps his legs around chanyeol's torso and slides his fingers into his hair, smiling down at him.

"i love you," chanyeol whispers.

"i love you more," jongin whispers back.

"i love you most." jongin grins at chanyeol then leans in and kisses him.

"okay, you're coming in the pool now." chanyeol picks jongin up and drops him in the pool beside him then pulls him into a hug. resting his head on chanyeol's shoulder, jongin looks over at jess and the others behind them and notices that they seem a little uncomfortable and jealous.

"come and join us," he says, waving them over. they share looks between themselves before hesitantly jumping into the pool. jongin lets go of chanyeol and takes to splashing jess to lighten the mood until they've all become more comfortable and play around together.


	11. teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jongin just might be the teacher's pet

jongin walks into his music theory class and goes straight up to the professor's desk, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"i hope that's you, jongin," the professor says.

"it's me," jongin says. chanyeol turns his head around to his boyfriend and leans in to give him a quick kiss.

"how's your first day been?" jongin asks.

"amazing, all of the kids are so nice."

"because you're young and hot." chanyeol grins at jongin, leaning in and kissing him again.

"too bad for them, because i'm all yours," he whispers.

"yes, you are." the two kiss again then chanyeol turns fully around to jongin and pulls him to straddle his lap.

"i hope i don't get in trouble with the faculty for dating one of my students," chanyeol says, rubbing his hands up and down jongin's thighs.

"we've been a couple a lot longer than you've been a professor, it should be fine. plus, if the faculty don't find out, then we're good," jongin says. he wraps his arms around chanyeol's neck and slides his hands into his hair.

"you're bad, keeping things from the faculty like this," chanyeol teases. his hands slide around to jongin's back where he rests them on jongin's butt.

"what are you going to do about it, professor. park?" jongin asks, nipping at chanyeol's earlobe gently. chanyeol chuckles but shakes his head at jongin.

"don't call me that, it makes me feel old," he says.

"you're 26, that's practically middle aged," jongin jokes.

"screw off," he groans. jongin giggles and tilts chanyeol's head back to kiss him again. chanyeol licks along jongin's bottom lip but pulls away when he sees the time on his computer.

"jongin, class starts in 5 minutes," he whispers. jongin sighs but slides off chanyeol's lap after giving him one last kiss. he turns around to walk to his desk and freezes when he sees the class full of his friends who are all staring at him. he smiles shyly and walks to his chair at the back, hiding from everyone's stares.

when the class starts, chanyeol gets off his chair and gets all of his things ready.

"good morning everyone. my name is professor. park and i am your prof for the rest of this semester. i know it must be weird to get a new professor a week into the year, but with professor. kim's sudden retirement, i was asked to step in. i hope we will all get along and have a great year." he looks over at jongin for reassurance so jongin grins at him. hyejin raises her hand so chanyeol nods at her, smiling.

"are you and jongin a couple?" she asks. jongin's heart squeezes in his chest and he notices that chanyeol stumbles on his words a little.

"uh, well... yes we are," he says awkwardly. everyone looks at jongin again so he turns to look down at the floor.

"isn't that illegal?" someone else asks.

"no, we're both adults," he replies. jongin sees another girl about to ask a question so he cuts her off.

"it isn't any of your business about mine and professor park's relationship so please leave it alone," he says. the girl shuts up and sinks back into her seat, pouting.

"okay, uh, let's get on with the lesson," chanyeol says.

\---------------------------------------------

when class is over and everyone's gone, jongin walks back over to chanyeol's desk and sits down beside him.

"everyone is going to know soon," jongin sighs. "jisoo likes spreading gossip."

"as long as we don't break up because of it," chanyeol says, rubbing jongin's leg soothingly.

"i just don't want you to lose your job," jongin says.

"baby, don't worry. they can't get rid of me that easily. as you said, they have no reason to fire me. you're 19, we're not dating for you to get a better grade, and we've known each other for years, they have nothing on us," chanyeol assures him.

"okay, if you say so," jongin mumbles.

"hey," chanyeol whispers, "look at me." jongin looks into chanyeol's eyes and the latter smiles.

"nothing will come between us, okay? i love you," he says.

"i love you, too," jongin replies. he kisses chanyeol then gets up from the chair beside him and grabs his bag.

"i have to go to my lesson now, i'll see you after school," he says.

"okay, have fun," chanyeol says. jongin kisses him one last time before leaving the classroom, a small smile on his face.


	12. secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chankai is a secret

chanyeol grabs jongin's hand and pulls his boyfriend up the stairs, shoving him into his and baekhyun's shared room.

"are you sure it's safe?" jongin asks.

"positive, they're out all night," chanyeol replies.

"i wish we didn't have to hide. sometimes i wish we weren't in the same group," jongin says.

"me too, baby, but that's the way it is. we'll have to hide this until we know the other members will accept us. they'd hate to know that we're dating and doing other things," chanyeol says, pushing jongin's hair out of his eyes

"well, speaking of 'other things', we should probably get started." jongin grabs chanyeol's shirt in his fists and stands up on his toes to kiss his boyfriend. chanyeol wraps his arms around jongin's waist and pulls him closer, sliding his tongue past his lips.

"jump, baby," chanyeol whispers against jongin's lips. jongin jumps into chanyeol's arms then feels him lie him down on the bed, climbing on top of him as he does so. jongin wraps his legs around chanyeol's waist and grinds his erection into chanyeol's, grinning when his boyfriend moans heartily into his mouth.

"stop teasing," chanyeol growls.

"then do something," jongin whispers, sucking chanyeol's earlobe into his mouth.

"fuck, i will." chanyeol quickly pulls off jongin's shirt, tossing it somewhere on the floor around them.

"god you're hot," chanyeol groans, leaning down to latch his mouth around jongin's nipple. jongin moans as he throws his head back against the pillows. chanyeol moves his hands down to jongin's jeans and pops the button open before shoving his hand inside. he barely managed to wrap his hand around jongin's length before they hear the front door open. the next thing they know, there are footsteps running up the stairs and towards the bedroom.

"fuck." chanyeol jumps off jongin and turns around to hide him.

"woah, yeol, what is happening?" jongin hears baekhyun ask.

"nothing, nothing," chanyeol replies.

"really? because i can see a boy's legs and a shirt on the floor." baekhyun says. "plus, you have a very obvious boner." jongin giggles silently and feels chanyeol smack his leg.

"who's the boy?" baekhyun asks.

"no one, you don't know him," chanyeol replies.

"then why are you hiding him?" he asks. chanyeol freezes, so jongin decides to come clean. he sits up behind chanyeol so baekhyun can see him, but keeps the rest of himself hidden.

"hi baek," he says.

"jongin?" baekhyun asks, shocked. "yeol, you're fucking our bandmate?"

"it's not just sex, we're also a couple," jongin says.

"well, whatever this is, you better stop it because junnie is in his room next door and he will be angry when he sees this," baekhyun says.

"fuck..." chanyeol whispers. he picks jongin's shirt off the floor and gives it to him, allowing him to put it on. jongin zips his jeans back up and just in time for junmyeon to walk in the room. as soon as he sees the two of them, he looks really confused.

"jongin? what are you doing here? i thought you were going out," he says.

"just got home and decided i would spend time with my favourite person." jongin says, squeezing chanyeol playfully.

"okay," junmyeon says. baekhyun gives the two of them a look so jongin subtly shakes his head.

"alright, baek, let's get going before the others leave without us," junmyeon says. he smiles at jongin and chanyeol then leaves the room. jongin sighs in relief and lays his head back down on chanyeol's shoulder.

"you guys are gonna be in deep shit if he and the others find out," baekhyun warns.

"i'll handle it if he does," jongin says.

"so, why did you guys come home so early?" chanyeol asks.

"actually, only junnie and i did, we just needed to get things," baekhyun replies.

"are you leaving soon?" chanyeol asks.

"yeah," baekhyun says.

"then please leave, i still have a boner," baekhyun rolls his eyes, but makes his way to the door anyway.

"just don't hurt him too much, he is our main dancer," he says. as soon as chanyeol and jongin hears the front door shut, chanyeol pounces on his boyfriend again.

"let's continue," he whispers. jongin grins and pulls chanyeol down to kiss him again.


	13. in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jongin's in love

jongin watches chanyeol talk to their friend baekhyun across the room and he can't help but let out a deep sigh. chanyeol's so beautiful, everything about him is so beautiful. especially the smile and happy energy he gets when he's around his and jongin's friends. there is no one on earth that loves their friends as much as chanyeol and jongin admires it so much.

"jongin, you're being obvious," kyungsoo says, throwing his arm over jongin's shoulders as much as possible with the height difference.

"i can't help it, he's just so... he's so gorgeous. i just can't keep my eyes off of him," jongin sighs.

"just tell him. you've been practically inseparable for 3 years now, he loves you a lot, i don't think it's going to scare him off or anything," kyungsoo says.

"that's the thing, i don't just like him... soo, i'm in love with him. i'm so in love with him, and i can't tell him because he won't love me back. i can't handle having my heart broken like that."

"how do you know he doesn't love you?"

"it's obvious. whenever we talk, he tells me about the cute boys and girls he sees on the street, or the people in bars that flirt with him and how he would fuck them and all that stuff." jongin drops down on the couch and groans, rubbing his hands down his face.

"come on, nini, don't give up. maybe he's just saying it to make you jealous," kyungsoo says, sitting down beside jongin and rubbing his thigh gently.

"be realistic, soo. i love chanyeol, but chanyeol doesn't love me back. that's the way it is," jongin says. he looks back over at chanyeol and jumps a little when he sees him walking over to them. he sits down beside the two on the couch and instantly his phone is in jongin's hand, showing him a picture of an insanely attractive man on instagram.

"look at him. god, i would let him do anything he wanted to me," chanyeol says, smirking at his phone.

"mhmmm," jongin mumbles, glancing over at kyungsoo. he smiles sympathetically at jongin and pats his leg before getting up to talk to the other boys. jongin looks back at chanyeol and finds him staring at him.

"you okay?" he asks.

"fine," jongin replies. chanyeol sighs and leans back against the couch to wrap his arm around jongin's shoulders.

"come on, like i'd believe that. i know you and i know when you're not fine," he says. "now, tell me what's wrong."

"nothing, i'm okay," jongin says, faking a smile.

"jongin, stop lying and tell me what's bothering you," chanyeol says. jongin sighs then turns to chanyeol so he's looking right at him.

"i don't care about all of your boys, okay? i don't care that they're hot, i don't care that you like them, i don't care that you want to fuck them. please just stop talking about them to me, i've had enough of listening to you rant about these people you don't even know."

chanyeol looks taken aback for a second before he speaks again. "why does it bother you so much? it's not like anything is going to happen. what's the big deal?" he asks.

"god, chanyeol, the big deal is that it fucking hurts me! i'm fucking in love with you and hearing you talk about all of these other boys just hurts! you're so oblivious to everything, you don't even pay enough attention to know that i love you!" jongin says, practically yelling at chanyeol at this point. "look, i know i'm not attractive enough to be someone you'd look at and want, but can you just not do it to other people while i'm around."

jongin stands up to walk away but he's stopped when chanyeol grabs his wrist and pulls him back down onto the couch.

"oh, jongin, i'm sorry..." he whispers. "see, the thing is, i really like you. i thought that by doing all of this it would make you jealous and i could see if you liked me too, but i obviously took it way too far. i'm so sorry, i should never have done this. i like you a lot, jongin, please forgive me."

jongin studies chanyeol's face for any hint of him lying, but can't find one.

"really?" jongin asks.

"really," chanyeol replies. "i'm so, so sorry." jongin smiles then cups chanyeol's cheeks and leans in to kiss him.

"it's okay. i can't stay mad at you," he says. chanyeol grins and kisses jongin again, laughing when the boys cheer.

"oh, shut it, let us kiss in peace," chanyeol laughs. he pulls jongin back to him and covers their mouths as he leads jongin into a deep kiss. jongin is so in love.


	14. stripper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's jongin's birthday and his friends take him to see a stripper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so in this jongin is friends with blackpink, he's not and didn't date jennie, and i bet you can guess who the stripper will be lol

"come on, jongin, it's time to go!" jongin's friend, rosé, yells from the bottom of the stairs.

"i'm coming!" jongin yells back. he fixes his outfit, makes sure his hair looks good and that he got all the stray hairs off his chin, then makes his way downstairs to see rosé, lisa, jennie and jisoo waiting at the bottom.

"you look so good, bro!" lisa says, punching jongin's shoulder gently.

"i know," jongin replies, grinning at all of them. "you guys do, too."

"alright, let's go, we've got a club to get to and a birthday to celebrate," jennie says. she grabs jongin's arm and pulls him out of the house, dragging him over to the limo outside.

"you guys really hired a limo?" jongin laughs.

"only the best for our birthday boy," rosé says, ruffling jongin's hair. the 5 climb in the limo and jisoo immediately pours everyone a glass of champagne.

"so, what's the plan for tonight?" jongin asks.

"just to have fun and get drunk," jisoo replies.

"oh, we also might have hired a stripper for you," jennie adds.

"a stripper? really?"

"yep. he's the hottest, most requested stripper in all of seoul. his name is park chanyeol."

"i've heard of him. my friend went to him once and said he was amazing."

"good, then we'll have fun! cheers!" jennie holds her glass in the middle in the other four clink them together, mumbling a 'cheers' in reply.

when the group arrive to the club, they show their i.ds to the bouncer and make their way inside. as the ride took longer that the girls had planned, the first thing on their agenda is the stripper. rosé tells one of the workers of their appointment and they're led into a private room. jongin is told to sit on the chair in the middle of the room then one of the workers hands him a party hat. he places it on his head, chuckling when the girls take thousands of pictures of him.

a few minutes later, the lights turn off and a spotlight comes on, revealing possibly the most beautiful man jongin has ever laid his eyes on. he's wearing only some underwear and suspenders, allowing jongin to see his perfectly sculpted abs and chest. he's magnificent, jongin feels like he can barely breathe.

"so, i see it's someone's birthday here today," the man, chanyeol, says, smirking at jongin. jongin feels a shiver run down his spine at his deep, rich voice. every word he said makes the hair on jongin's arms stand up.

"uh, y-yes, that's me," jongin says, blushing madly.

"well, birthday boy, let's give you something special," chanyeol says. he strides over and drops down on jongin's lap, slowly grinding his hips into his. jongin bites his lip to try and will his erection down and looks up at chanyeol, blushing when he sees him staring right at him, smirking.

"if you want, you could help me by taking my suspenders off," he whispers, taking jongin's hands and guiding them to his shoulders. jongin hesitantly slides the suspenders down chanyeol's shoulders, taking his time to feel the hard muscles under his fingers.

"thanks, handsome," he says. he climbs off jongin's lap after one last roll of his hips and slides the suspenders fully off, moving his hands down to his underwear. jongin watches his every move intensely and feels his heart stutter when he pulls down one side, revealing his deep v-line. the girls starts chanting for him to "take it off!" but jongin just sits in silence, eyes still glued on chanyeol.

when the underwear finally flies off, jongin can't keep his eyes off chanyeol's junk. being tall definitely comes with its perks.

"like what you see, gorgeous?" chanyeol teases. jongin nods and sees chanyeol smirk. he walks over to the big stage and spins around on his pole, doing what jongin guesses is his normal routine. chanyeol makes eye contact with him every few seconds and jongin blushes so much he has to look away.

once their time is up, chanyeol slides his underwear back on and picks up the robe hanging on the door.

"thank you for your time, chanyeol," rosé says, grinning at him.

"of course, any time," chanyeol says. "and it was great to meet you, birthday boy, give me a call some time." chanyeol winks at jongin, handing him a slip of paper, then leaves through the back door. jongin turns to the girls and lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. the girls laugh at him while jisoo points out the awkward straining of his jeans but he doesn't even care; that was the most amazing birthday surprise he's ever had. he will definitely call chanyeol.


	15. romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chanyeol's sweet and romantic and jongin loves him

jongin sits down beside chanyeol, ready to cuddle into the latter's side, but chanyeol obviously had other plans, quickly pulling jongin onto his lap so he's facing him.

"what are you doing?" jongin asks, giggling.

"i just want to look at you. you're so beautiful, the most beautiful boy i've ever seen," chanyeol replies. jongin blushes at his boyfriend's words, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment. chanyeol chuckles and pulls jongin's hands away from his face.

"don't cover your face, baby," he says.

"you're embarrassing me," jongin mumbles. chanyeol grins then puts his hands on jongin's cheeks and gives his nose a light kiss.

"you're so cute," he whispers. jongin smiles then leans in and kisses chanyeol gently. he pulls away after and tries to get off chanyeol's lap, but gets stopped.

"don't go," chanyeol whines. "i just want you to sit on my lap so i can kiss you all over your face."

"yeol-" chanyeol cuts jongin off by pressing a short kiss to his lips.

"i want to kiss your nose, your eyes, your cheeks, your forehead, your ears, your chin, your neck, and your lips." he kisses each and every one of the places he listed, taking the most time on jongin's lips. jongin wraps his arms around chanyeol's neck and pulls him closer, holding him gently.

"uh, guys, we're still here," baekhyun says awkwardly. jongin quickly pulls away from chanyeol and jumps off him, blushing.

"sorry," he mumbles.

"it's okay. you and yeol have just started dating and you're still in the 'honeymoon stage', it's natural," junmyeon says, rubbing jongin's back.

"see, baby, it's fine, now come back here." chanyeol pulls jongin back onto his lap, allowing the latter to cuddle into him again.

"you guys are the cutest," jongdae coos. jongin blushes and feels chanyeol's arms tighten around him at the same time.

"we are," he agrees. jongin looks up at him and smiles when he sees his boyfriend already looking down at him. he feels his heart leap in his chest just admiring chanyeol. his eyes are the most beautiful shade of brown jongin's ever seen, so warm, so inviting. his ears are so cute, so big and floppy and just perfect. and his lips... his lips are so soft, so plump, and fit so well with jongin's. everything about chanyeol is so perfect, jongin's so lucky that he found him.

"you've been staring at each other for 10 minutes," kyungsoo says, chuckling.

"i can't help it, he's just so beautiful," chanyeol whispers, stroking jongin's cheekbone with his thumb. jongin smiles at him then puts my hand on the back of chanyeol's head and pulls his lips onto his in an open-mouth kiss. he licks chanyeol's bottom lip and shoves his tongue into his mouth. chanyeol jumps in shock at the sudden intrusion, but goes along with it anyway, twirling his tongue around with jongin's. jongin barely registers the other boys saying they're leaving until chanyeol pushes him down on the couch and he doesn't hit another person. he wraps his legs around chanyeol's waist and holds him closer, running his hands through his boyfriend's hair.

the two kiss for a while until jongin pulls away, smiling at chanyeol.

"well, we've never done that before," he giggles.

"no, but we should do it more often," chanyeol says, grinning. jongin smiles back and pulls chanyeol's head back down, kissing him again. chanyeol pulls away after a few seconds then flops down, cuddling into jongin and burying his head in his neck. jongin laces his fingers in chanyeol's hair and massages his head, giggling when he hears chanyeol moan at the feeling.

"that feels so amazing," he whispers. jongin kisses his boyfriend's head and feels him smile into his neck. "thank you for being the best boyfriend i could ever imagine."

"thank _you_ for being the best boyfriend," jongin replies. chanyeol kisses his neck so he kisses his forehead in return then pulls him closer, stroking his back until he falls asleep.


	16. worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jongin’s worried about chanyeol

jongin wakes up at around 2 in the morning and is not surprised to see that chanyeol isn’t in their bed. he hasn't been sleeping for weeks, ever since the news that his childhood best friend passed away. he's been a mess, staying up all night, writing songs and working too much. jongin hates to see him like this but he doesn’t know what to do to help him.

jongin slides out of bed and walks over to chanyeol's studio room, knocking lightly on the door. he doesn’t get an answer but he knows chanyeol is awake so he opens the door anyway. he sees chanyeol sitting at his desk with his headphones on so he walks up behind him and gently taps his shoulder.

"chanyeol, come to bed,” he says.

"i can't, i'm busy,” chanyeol mumbles.

"you've been working on this for 2 weeks now, you can take a night off. come on, baby, you haven't slept in so long." jongin tries to take chanyeol’s hand to help him up but the latter pulls it away, immediately sliding his headphones over his ears again. jongin brushes off the rude gesture and sighs, gives chanyeol a kiss on the cheek, then leaves the studio. he goes back to the bedroom and picks up his phone, calling baekhyun.

"hello?" he replies sleepily.  
"he's doing it again, baek. he won't sleep, he won't leave his studio, i even had to force him to eat. i don't know what to do anymore,” jongin says.  
"it's going to take a while. he's writing songs, that's how he copes. it's been 2 weeks now, i guarantee in a few days, he will be back to normal."  
"i hope so, i'm just worried. he hasn't cried at all, that's not normal."  
"i know, love, i know. we're all worried, but it'll be okay. just get some sleep, he'll be fine for tonight."  
"okay."

jongin hangs up and lays down to go back to sleep but is disrupted when the bedroom door opens and chanyeol walks in. the two make eye contact and immediately chanyeol runs over to his boyfriend, burying himself in his arms and starts sobbing.

"i'm a horrible person, jongin. i've been so mean to you, i've been mean to everyone. i'm sorry, i'm so sorry. i'm horrible,” he cries, breaking jongin’s heart with every word.

"no, baby, you're not horrible, not at all. you're just really tired and emotional from what happened. i understand,” jongin says, stroking chanyeol’s hair.

"but i was so rude, you were just trying to help me but i was horrible. i'm sorry, i love you,” chanyeol says.

"i know, i love you, too,” jongin replies. "come on, you need to sleep, let's talk more in the morning."

jongin gently rolls chanyeol off him and pulls the covers over both of them. jongin strokes chanyeol’s cheek with his thumb and kisses him gently, smiling when he notices that he’s already asleep. he places another kiss on his cheek then wraps himself around him and falls back asleep.

\------------------------------------------------------

when jongin wakes up at 9, he looks beside him and sees that chanyeol is still fast asleep. jongin smiles at the sight then slowly climbs out of the bed, tiptoeing into the kitchen. he makes chanyeol and himself a cup of coffee before walking back to the bedroom. he sits down beside chanyeol and strokes his forehead until chanyeol’s eyes flutter open.

"coffee?" jongin asks. chanyeol nods so jongin hands him his cup. "are you okay?"

"i don't know. i'm really tired and i just can't believe he's gone, you know? i haven't wrapped my head around it,” chanyeol says.

"i know, it's going to take a while, that's totally normal." jongin says. chanyeol smiles slightly then leans over and kisses jongin’s cheek.

"i love you,” he says. “thank you for the coffee.”

"i love you, too,” jongin replies. "now, finish the drink and go back to sleep. i'll tell the guys you need today off." chanyeol nods, thanking jongin again, so jongin leaves the bedroom to let him sleep more. he’s glad chanyeol seems to be getting back to his normal self, he hopes it won’t take too long for him to be back to himself again.


	17. "i love you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chanyeol and jongin's first "i love you"'s.

jongin barges his way into the hospital room and he almost collapses in fear when he sees chanyeol lying on the bed, hooked up to every machine jongin could imagine.

"chanyeol..." his knees buckle underneath him but luckily junmyeon catches him and holds him to his side.

"he's okay, nini. it wasn't a bad crash, he's got a broken arm and leg but that's it," he says, rubbing jongin's arm.

"i-is he unconscious?" jongin asks shakily.

"yes, but it's for the best. he's not feeling any pain at the moment," junmyeon replies. jongin lets out a shaky breath as he walks over to chanyeol's side, running his fingers through his messy hair.

"can i have a minute alone with him?" the other boys nod and leave the room, shutting the door behind them. jongin sits down on the chair beside the bed, taking chanyeol's hand in his.

"hey baby, it's me," he says. "i'm so glad you're okay. when junmyeon called... i just lost it. i couldn't handle the fact that you might be badly hurt. i'm so sorry this happened to you, i wish i had been there with you."

he looks down at his boyfriend and smiles slightly at just how cute he looks sleeping.

"there's something i've been meaning to tell you for a while and what happened today just shows that i really need to tell you before it's too late..." he takes a deep breath before continuing. "i love you, chanyeol. we've been together for almost a year now and i've fallen so deeply in love with you. i'm so happy you're still here so i'm able to tell you this. you're the love of my life, yeol, and i'm going to love you for as long as you'll let me."

jongin looks away to wipe the tears that are threatening to spill from his eyes and chuckles lightly, not seeing chanyeol's eyes now open.

"i don't know why i'm saying all of this, you're not even awake, but i just had to tell you. i hope you're hearing this, i don't know if i'll be able to tell you that i love you when you're awake."

he feels chanyeol's hand squeeze his gently and his head shoots towards him, eyes widening when he sees him smiling fondly at him.

"you love me?" he asks.

"yeah," jongin whispers. "i love you, chanyeol." said man puckers his lips so jongin leans down and kisses him.

"how are you feeling? does anything hurt?" he asks.

"my arm and my leg but it's not too bad. i'm just happy that you're here and that you love me. i love you, too, so much," chanyeol says. jongin sighs in relief and leans down to kiss him again as he presses the button for the nurse to come in.

when she does, the boys follow her, immediately crowding around chanyeol and fussing over him.

"guys, i'm okay," he chuckles. the nurse checks all of his vitals then smiles at him.

"everything's looking great, you'll be fine soon. we need to get you down to get your casts on, though. it won't take long," she says. jongin and the other boys help chanyeol into a wheelchair then the nurse wheels him out of the room, towards the cast room. chanyeol's eyes don't leave jongin's as he's being taken out and he calls an "i love you" once he's out of the door.

"ooh, he loves you..." baekhyun teases.

"yes, and i love him, too," jongin replies. junmyeon grins and wraps his arms around jongin's shoulders.

"you two are so cute," he coos. jongin rolls his eyes but he's smiling gently because he knows they're happy for them.

when chanyeol comes back, they help him back into his bed and listen as the nurse tells him he'll have to stay for a few more days. the nurse leaves after that and the other boys follow soon after, leaving chanyeol and jongin alone.

"hang out for a while?" chanyeol asks, patting the bed.

"of course," jongin replies. he gently climbs on the bed with his boyfriend and cuddles into his side, kissing his neck.

"i love you," he whispers.

"i love you, too," chanyeol replies. jongin kisses him gently then rests his head on his shoulder, just basking in the warmth and love radiating off of his amazing boyfriend.


	18. jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chanyeol's a very jealous man

jongin arrives at chanyeol's office to meet him for lunch and the first person he sees when he walks in is his ex-boyfriend, kyungsoo.

"oh my god, jongin, hi!" he says, a huge grin breaking across his face.

"soo, hi ! i can't believe it!" kyungsoo pulls jongin into a hug as well as he can with the latter's arms full of babies.

"i didn't know you could have babies," kyungsoo teases.

"haha, very funny," jongin laughs. "my husband and i adopted these little girls two months ago."

"that's awesome, congratulations!" kyungsoo says. jongin smiles then pulls away from kyungsoo's embrace to keep the babies asleep.

"how've the past few years treated you?" kyungsoo asks.

"well, i'm happily married, have been for 2 years now, i've got a great job as a music teacher, and i've now got these cute little babies, so it's been pretty great," jongin replies. "how about you?"

"i'm engaged to my beautiful partner of 6 years and i work here, so it's also been great."

"you two are finally getting married? that's amazing, i'm so happy for you."

"thank you. so, why are you here?"

"i'm here to meet my husband for lunch, he should be down any minute." as soon as jongin finishes his sentence, the elevator opens and chanyeol walks out. "oh, there he is."

"you married mr. park? the CEO?" kyungsoo says. "damn boy, good job." jongin chuckles then turns to chanyeol who's eyeing the two of them suspiciously.

"hello, kyungsoo," he says. jongin bows politely, replying with a hello. chanyeol looks towards jongin and the babies and his serious expression fades, a happy one taking its place.

"hey baby," he says.

"hey," jongin replies. chanyeol leans down and kisses jongin before moving to kiss their daughters on their cheeks.

"how are our girls doing?" he asks.

"they're good, they're sleeping now but they've definitely missed daddy #2 all day," jongin replies. he mumbles a 'good' and kisses jongin again before turning to look at kyungsoo.

"do you two know each other?" he asks.

"yeah. soo and i dated back in high school," jongin says.

"oh, really?" chanyeol says, his eyebrows raising.

"we were the power couple of the whole school," kyungsoo adds, chuckling. jongin grins at him before looking back at chanyeol.

"shall we go?" he asks.

"yes," chanyeol replies. jongin nods then pulls away from him to hug kyungsoo again.

"it was so great to see you again, let's meet up soon, okay?" jongin says.

"definitely, it was great seeing you, too," kyungsoo says. jongin hears chanyeol cough so he pulls away from the hug with an eye-roll then he and chanyeol leave the building.

"so, where shall we go?" he asks.

"you pick," chanyeol mumbles, seeming a bit off. jongin stops walking then turns his head to look at his husband and frowns.

"what's up?" he asks.

"nothing," chanyeol replies. he tries to start walking but jongin stops him.

"are you jealous?" he asks, giggling.

"it's hard to not be!" chanyeol cries over-dramatically. "knowing that you dated someone that looks like him makes me feel ugly and worthless."

"oh, yeol," jongin sighs. "kyungsoo and i are just friends. we broke up 10 years ago on very good terms, you have nothing to worry about."

"but what if he still has feelings for you? what if your feelings for him come back?" chanyeol whines.

"okay, look at me," jongin says. "one, he definitely doesn't, he's engaged, and two, who did i marry?"

"me."

"and who did i adopt these babies with?"

"me."

"exactly. i love you, chanyeol, don't be jealous." chanyeol smiles, nodding, then leans in and kisses his husband.

"are you sure he doesn't like you?" he asks, slinging an arm over jongin's shoulders.

"100%, especially considering he's straight and is marrying a woman," jongin replies, giggling when chanyeol's eyes widen in shock.


	19. piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jongin loves people who play the piano, especially very cute boys named park chanyeol

jongin watches in awe as the man's fingers move smoothly across the keyboard. he's never seen someone so talented and so passionate about playing the piano, it's so calming and beautiful to watch. the songs he plays and the way he makes them come to life makes jongin feel so happy.

he never thought he would be ever here, sitting in the front row at park chanyeol's concert, but he is. he's been in love with this man and his skills for years and he's overjoyed that he finally gets to see him live. it's a complete dream come true.

chanyeol finishes the song he's playing and stands up to bow to the ecstatic audience. on his way back up, his eyes wander into the crowd and meet jongin's. the latter freezes in shock but manages a small smile which is eagerly, and beautifully, returned. chanyeol looks away to scan the rest of the audience but his eyes return back to jongin multiple times in the few minutes he's thanking the crowd. as he sits back down at the piano, he sends a wink in jongin's direction before beginning his next piece.

———————————————————————

when the concert is (sadly) over, chanyeol stands up from the piano bench again and makes his way over to the front of the stage.

"so, i've decided to start doing this new thing where i hand out free backstage passes to some lucky fans in the crowd. if i call out your seat, please make your way to security when you leave, with proof of your seat number, and they'll let you backstage."

he starts listing off seat numbers and jongin can barely register what's being said as his heart is pounding so loudly in his chest. chanyeol finishes calling out all of the numbers and jongin's stomach drops when he realizes that his wasn't called. he doesn't let himself get too disappointed, though, he's just happy he could see chanyeol so close. there's always next time, right?

before he leaves the venue, he takes one last look up at stage again and sees chanyeol looking in his direction. he motions for jongin to go over to him so he does, ignoring the pounding of my heart in my ears.

"hi," he says when jongin reaches him.

"hi," jongin replies, wincing when his voice cracks.

"was your seat number called?" chanyeol asks, hopefully?. jongin shakes his head, confused when chanyeol pouts.

"i thought i counted correctly..." he mumbles. "would you like to come back anyway? i kind of wanted to talk to you."

jongin's so shocked he can't speak so he just nods, a small smile on his face.

"great, come with me," chanyeol says. he jumps off stage and leads jongin out of the main arena towards the backstage area. he takes jongin to an empty room and motions for him to enter, stopping in the doorway.

"i have to quickly meet the others but i will be back," he says. jongin nods again so chanyeol leaves, shutting the door behind him. jongin's eyes trail to the piano in the corner so he walks over and sits down at it, grinning. it's been so long since he's played piano but as soon as he touches the first key, everything's he's ever learned comes rushing back. he's always loved playing which is why he's such a huge fan of chanyeol.

it doesn't seem like he's alone for long but he realizes it must have been long enough for chanyeol to greet 20+ people when he hears someone cough behind him. he turns around quickly, embarrassed at being caught, and notices chanyeol in the door, grinning widely at him.

"you're very good," he says.

jongin blushes. "thank you, but you're much better."

chanyeol just smiles and walkes to sit beside jongin on the bench.

"do you know 'ave maria'?" he asks.

"yes," jongin replies.

"you play left, i'll play right," chanyeol says.

he starts playing so jongin quickly joins in, smiling at how beautiful they sound together. their hands meet a couple of times, jongin's thumb and chanyeol's pinky brushing together, and it sends chills through jongin's body every time.

he never thought he would have the opportunity to be sitting in a room with park chanyeol, playing the piano together. it's a dream come true and he hopes he'll be able to do it again. but with the way chanyeol looks at him as they're playing, he thinks he might some day.


	20. doctor park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jongin broke his toe and chanyeol ends up being his doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is an age difference of just over 7 years between jongin and chanyeol. 
> 
> this is loosely based on a true story lol. i broke my toe last week and everything that happened in this is true except for the interactions with chanyeol. unfortunately my doctor was not young or cute or flirty

jongin's been waiting at the hospital for hours to see a doctor before he finally gets called into a room. just a few days before at work he'd dropped something heavy on his toe and with all of the bruising on it he's worried it might be broken. he's had the x-ray so at this point he's just waiting to hear if it's broken or not.

he only has to wait in the room for about 20 minutes before the door opens and the most handsome man he has ever laid eyes on walks in.

"hi, mr. kim, i'm dr. park and i will be giving you your results today," the doctor says, eyes on the papers in his hands.

"okay," jongin replies. dr. park, or chanyeol as his name tag says, looks up at jongin and the grin he gives him makes the latter's breath catch in his throat.

"i have the results here so let's get it up on the computer," chanyeol says. he sits down at the desk next to jongin and pulls up the x-ray of jongin's toe for him to see.

"so, the radiologists had written down that they didn't think it was broken but i can actually see a fracture on the top section of your toe," he explains as he shows jongin where it is. jongin can't see it but he trusts chanyeol's trained eye so he nods. "can i see your toe?"

jongin slides his foot out of his shoe and lifts it up so chanyeol can see. chanyeol grabs it gently and lays it down on his knee. jongin feels his cheeks heat up in embarrassment at the position but tries to ignore it so chanyeol can do his job.

"i'm just going to press down lightly on your toe to check, okay?" chanyeol says. jongin nods and grits his teeth as he braces myself for the pain. chanyeol presses on the bottom of jongin's toe where a bruise is and a small flare of pain shoots through his body. it's not a terrible amount but it's enough for him to wince. chanyeol then pushes on the part that's the most severely bruised, right where he said the crack is, and the pain is unbearable. jongin begins tugging his foot away from chanyeol and the latter's grip has to tighten on it to keep him in place.

"stop, stop, stop," jongin mumbles. chanyeol lets go of jongin then so he pulls his foot away and carefully slides it back into his shoe.

"sorry, i just wanted to make sure i was right," chanyeol says. "it's very bruised there, hey?"

"yes, that's where i dropped the cutting board," jongin replies, teeth still gritted as the pain radiates through his toe. chanyeol goes through all of the procedures and information about working with a broken toe which jongin has already gone over with his manager so he just nods through it as the pain begins to subside.

when it's time for him to leave, jongin picks up his belongings as chanyeol fills out some paperwork for him to take home. he lets himself admire the doctor as he does. he's so cute, definitely way too cute to be a doctor.

"okay, mr. kim, you're all good to go," chanyeol says as he hands jongin the paper. "do you have any questions for me?"

"are you single?" the words spill out of jongin's mouth before he can stop himself and he goes bright red once he realizes what he's said. chanyeol just chuckles in response like he's heard that question a thousand times before.

"yes i am, but i'm also a lot older than you," he says.

"i'm almost 20," jongin practically whines.

"and i'm 27."

"that's not bad."

chanyeol shakes his head but he's grinning and jongin can't help but notice that he's blushing.

"how about this?" chanyeol turns so he's facing jongin, a small smirk on his face. "if i see you around here again, when you're a bit older, then maybe we can talk more, okay?"

"deal," jongin says. he will definitely be breaking more bones if it means that he can see this handsome man again.


End file.
